Nekopara: Could It Be?
by justdancingsam
Summary: Samuel, his girlfriend, and his 3 best friends head back up to Kamakura for more fun with the Minaduki's after the 5 graduate high school. However, in the midst of this trip, Chocola falls way deeper in love with Samuel, and it jeopardized Samuel's future with Emma, even lead to a break up. How will it end? (Chocola X OC) NOT RECOMMENDED FOR VIEWERS UNDER 16! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
1. Back to La Soleil

**Authors Note**: This is a side project, I still need to finish A Series of Unexpected Events.

**Authors Note 2:** Samuel, Emma, Jack, Liam, & Leo are all of my OC's, they are non existant in Nekopara.

_June 2020_

Samuel, Emma, Jack, Liam, and Leo have just graduated high school, and they agreed to go back to Kamakura, with their intention to visit the Minaduki's again, as for Liam, he'd meet them for the first time. A 5 way payment was made in early June, just a week before graduation. They were all leaving within the next few days. This time, unlike the unexpected one the former 2 took, there was no itinerary, they were just gonna chill with them and maybe take them for a bit of, fun? That was on the table. The packing commenced hours after graduation, they had their few days at home since they weren't gonna be home again until mid-August. This was the long vacation they've been bragging about at their jobs lately (Liam has been fired for sheer unprofessionalism for bragging about meeting the Minaduki's way too much that his boss couldn't handle it anymore, him and Samuel worked together), all but 1 kept their jobs surprisingly. The last day before leaving, they made sure it was gonna be their last United States day they were gonna remember, just for the summer, they'd be back a month before Fall commenced. They did an escape room, saw_ Wonder Woman 84_, hit up Concord Mills Mall, etc.

_Come the next day..._

Well, the big day was here, bags packed, bells packed, all was good to go, passports ready as well (duh), and they made rental car reservations with the Narita International Airport (NRT), flying from Charlotte, to Detroit, to Tokyo, which was gonna be an hour and 20 minutes to the Minaduki residence from there, what was better for Samuel, him Chocola kept in touch after him Emma left Japan on February 27, 2020 (they called that weekend, recuperating weekend, _The Invisible Man_ definitely was not a good idea for recuperating for Emma...), she knew he was coming back up, and got herself some time off from La Soleil, despite her being everyone's #1 favorite employee there, well, not immediately, maybe in late-June, early July

Liam was still trying to hold back his excitement until they arrived. They promised to stop at La Soleil for a quick bite on the way to the Minaduki's. While at Starbucks at the CLT, they discussed possible things they'd do. "I say we visit that one amusement park where Maple did that Neko Witches thing, god I loved that moment!" Jack suggested, they also gave suggestions, "Maybe we should get Maple to give her singing voice to us if anything.", "OOH OOH, maybe we could visit the beach with them" (they did pack their swim/bathing suits for said purpose). Suggestion after suggestion, with each either agreeing or tweaking so everyone could agree. Sure they we're gonna do everything before August 15. "What about July 4?" Emma piped up. True, they'd miss the epic July 4 party the group were invited to every year. "Oh... yeah, not to worry, I'll figure something out, I'm sure he'll stream the party like he always does." Liam reassured everyone as the time to board leg 1 of the flight came near. Welp, here goes.

_3 hours from CLT_ _to DTW, a 4 1/2 hour layover, and 28 hours from DTW to NRT, so 35 1/2 hours later..._

They were sure tired, hungry, and relentless, while Emma was driving, it was obvious they needed to relax. "Ugh, when we stopping?" Jack, who, unfortunately for them, got carsick in situations like this (normally he'd be fine), wasn't too happy about this, but still asked that. For them, it was another 30 minutes to La Soleil, another 45 to the house, oh god, what could possibly go wrong? "Jack, maybe if you didn't eat 3 damn servings of the pasta during the layover in Detroit, you probably wouldn't be feeling horrible!" Liam was thinking he overate and was about to have the regurgitative reaction to such, so he was just teasing Jack. When Emma heard gagging, the good news was there was a gas station right there, all got out, in the restroom, Samuel witnessed something he'd never unsee... Jack puking in the damn urinal! "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" Obviously he was over the border crazy with this. *sigh* (from Samuel), but it did put a shit eating grin on his face, he had every right to poke fun at what he saw, _That's gonna be_ _fun_. And he did, for the next five minutes, Jack was red hot pissed off for that time being.

_30 minutes after that incident..._

FINALLY they pulled up to La Soliel, not one, not two, but everyone was relieved. "Ah man, finally, some god damn AC, that gas station obviously doesn't give two shits about anyone's safety!" Almost everyone had different variations of this. True, that gas station they took a rest station at looked to be on the verge of shutting down, it was that bad looking. But enough of this, the rental car was the exact same as the one Samuel & Emma had when they "accidentally" came up here after crash landing about 10 feet from the Minaduki's. But oh man, were they ready to crash the night at La Soleil, it was around 8:30 at night, nearing the time La Soleil was to close for the night.

All of the cats, plus Shigure, were cleaning up around the place, they heard their doors opening while in the middle of this. The first one to react to the doors opening, to no ones surprise, Chocola. "Welcome to L-" Chocola was trying to finish when she recognized the group. Samuel had just enough time to whisper to Jack, _"I forgot to mention this, but Chocola & I are in love."_. It was clear he didn't want Liam hearing this, it'd be his first time meeting them. "Uh... I wasn't told they ALL worked here!" Liam was attempting to keep his excitement to himself. Before he could even react once more to greet Shigure, Chocola ran up to Samuel and got him in a tight hug. "GOD DAMN IT I'VE MISSED YOU!" Samuel exclaimed, yes it was true, Samuel & Chocola seemed to be deep in love. Only Jack & Leo were able to react with variations of "How the?" "It's THAT easy for a Minaduki cat to love you as deep as she does to Samuel?" They tried keeping that as everyone was was greeting themselves and introducing Liam to them for the first time. "Uh, Chocola, I think he gets it by now" Vanilla, her twin sister, tried to respond, but almost no avail could break up the love fest going on in the background. "Well... if it isn't the twin lover of DIS BOI!" Vanilla didn't want to get in to it too much even though she was in love with Jack. "Well, it's great to see you again" Emma responded as everyone else reconciled with them. Then, "Hey uh, Shigure, we had a long drive here, I know you're not the prime owner of this joint, but could you possibly ask him if Sam, Jack, Leo, Liam & I could crash the night here? We all need major rest, and this place seems good to do so." The shop's owner, Kashou, came out at that point, and heard Emma's predicament. Greeting everyone, then, adding in, "If you want to stay the night here, I wouldn't have any problem with that. And it looks like you all had a long day, how about I make dinner for all of you." All of you meant, Sam & the crew, plus Chocola & Vanilla, a little after they went to the living spaces and configured their sleeping spaces, the other cats left the shop to head back home. As for the sleeping positions that night, June 16, it would be as follows: Emma & Jack would have the sofa, Liam would be with Kashou, Samuel with Chocola, and Leo having a sleeping bag on the floor right by the sofa. Where's Vanilla in this case, she knew all too well that Chocola was madly in love with Samuel, so, despite them being on a basis of them "being together no matter what" she came to senses that just being twins cannot have an excuse to being together all day, every day, and left Chocola & Samuel to their own time. Vanilla hung out with the other 3 out in the living room, preferably playing several rounds of _Super Smash Bros_ on the Switch. Lord only knows what Samuel was doing... oh dear.

_The next morning..._

Basically everyone assumed Chocola & Vanilla got to work a bit after the 5 woke up nearly at the same time, somewhere between 8:15 & 8:45 in the morning, coffee & breakfast made, provided by Chocola. "Wherever Chocola may be, she sure does have a kind heart for us all, not just him!" Liam was a little bit too enthusiastic at what she layed out for everyone. Even the true youngest, Cacao, who Samuel & Emma found some months ago, to which the Minaduki's made a part of their family, and such, she doesn't work for the Soleil, mainly because she's a bit too young to work with them (She usually hangs around in the living spaces), came and had some of this buffet with them. "Oh... that's Cacao in case some of you, in particular, don't know." Samuel piped in on this conversation, as Cacao went around handshaking the new guests. She had only met Samuel & Emma. The other 3 had yet some more ad-libbing, "OMG! If that's not the cutest thing I've seen, IDK what will!" "Awww, she's so damn cute! IDK how anyone would not to headpat her" "This may have to be the cutest thing ever!" "I may faint, why, CUTENESS OVERLOAD!" Yup, they couldn't contain it. "GENTLEMEN PLEASE! We get it, she's cute and such, but you're taking it WAYYYY too far." Jack attempted to retaliate with "Not as far as what lord only knows what you did with Chocola last night", he failed miserably to roast him. "Uh, I'm sorry but you didn't see a damn thing! So how do you know, at least I didn't eat 3 damn servings of pasta and throwing it up in the damn urinal!" That's when everyone, minus Jack, lost it for a good 5 minutes, even Cacao was crying with laughter, it was ridiculously funny for her to hear. Jack decided to resign himself as the "guy-who-projectile-vomited-in-a-urinal" for the whole day, it seemed childish but it was absolutely hilarious, and he didn't care how anyone put it.

_Just more or less of where this whole thing begun, much later that day things would spice up even more, stay tuned for the next part.  
_


	2. A Brutal Break-Up

**CHAPTER STRONGLY NOT RECOMMENDED FOR VIEWERS UNDER 16 (More specifically the 2nd half, you'll know where)**

**Entire thing is under Samuel's POV... know what, rest of this will be under his POV**

_4:15 that afternoon..._

Something sure was up with me, I came home (Minaduki house) a tad bit late than everyone else, this wouldn't be a problem, had I not been blushing, HARD! Among everyone was in the living room, where the TV was, basically they were having a conversation with Azuki, unknownst why out of all things her. "Meh" I tried to pass it off, but someone knew I was blushing a little too hard. "Huh, Samuel, are you okay? You're not yourself, are you in heat?" Azuki was the quick noticer in this case.

I may have overreacted with a sharp "NYAN! Uh, I'm fine! Just uh... you know... a little hot, from the, uh... temperature, yeah" It was clear I was hiding something, they don't notice, and I sit and get the TV going. I was kind of in a predicament at this point, I think it became obvious that I was fell deeper in love with Chocola, just went on the basis that I didn't want anyone else to know, it was seriously a hard thing as I just developed the fact in my mind that this would jeopardize my relationship with Emma. It genuinely started to fuck me up at that point. "Somethings up with him, it's obvious." Emma muttered under her breath, I let the other 3 know my predicament in private, they didn't know how to handle it, and they especially did everything they could to keep it from Emma and just assumed I'd tell her myself later on. It was just not 5 minutes later, and Azuki is trying to console me and call me down after I start to get the butterflies in my stomach, and she did everything to make sure I would be okay and even then, I still was unable to get this out of my mind, but oh shit, I think how could this possibly get any worse? Unsurprisingly, it did. I get even more stressed, and panic a bit more than usual. "_Uh, fuck, WHAT DO I DO? I'M SCARED!"_ Thoughts either like that, or similar circulated my head. Felt like I was gonna break down crying right there and then, no, if I were, it'd be in private.

_45 minutes later..._

Dinner time, you'd think I'd recover by now, boy you're sure wrong! I felt even more stressed, panic-y, and whatnot. It got to the point where, not 5 minutes in the dinner, I got stared at by everyone, with Nuts (Coconut) wondering if I was OK. I took a look around for a few seconds and thought "_I need to get myself away from here and somewhere private! I'm all so scared! How do I tell Shigure what's going on with me? Oh god no! I NEED TO LEAVE THE TABLE IMMEDIATELY! UGH, THIS ISN'T MAKING SHIT BETTER!" _It sounded in my head like I was angry, but I wasn't. I then claimed I was not really that hungry and just ran to the bedroom Azuki and I were assumingly sharing, and just sat there for a good 5 minutes before I started to shed tears, I guess I was stressed way too much to where the tear ducts broke and... yup, there I was, crying, all because I got way too stressed over what I was gonna do, even after considering options, I had several options, of which I started thinking about which one did what. I just wanted to keep her, but if one of these ended in a break up, I wouldn't care, just, I loved her a little longer than I did Chocola, but it didn't change shit. I mean, yeah, I didn't know this would come over me, but, it is what it is, or so I thought.

_25 minutes later..._

I'm still sobbing uncontrollably, with my thoughts still circulating around something among the lines of _"How the fuck do I tell_ _her?_"...Over, and over again! Someone outside at the table finally must've heard what was going on, since I, albeit poorly, heard, "Hey, where's Samuel? He okay?", I couldn't understand who it was, but just moments later, someone came in, I couldn't tell who was there because my vision was really watery and blurry, quite possibly because of the sobbing that went on for about 30 prolonged minutes. There came a voice over me. Still not sure who it was, I looked up moments later, and wiped my eyes so I could tell who was there. Shigure. Somehow she knew I wasn't happy at all, and I was 99.9% sure she wanted to keep each and all cats safe and happy. "Samuel? Samuel? Samuel?", she tried repeating my name. "Uh, what?" I finally came to my senses that it was Shigure right atop of me, and I temporarily stopped my sobbing to get to her attention, she had a concerned look on her face, and started asking me what was the matter, and this immediately got me to explain my predicament to her, about how my relationship with Emma was fucked because I fell deeper in love with Chocola. She surprisingly was chill with me being in love with Chocola, and was happy about that. But what were we gonna do with Emma if she found out, because not 2 months into our relationship, I found out that if Emma found out that anyone cheated on her, she puked, which spelled hell for anyone who was caught. Sure, they came about a plan, he'd have to tell one way or another, but if she (Emma) was chill with it, okay, it would all be resolved, just like that! But, if she was gonna have the regurgative reaction to this, her, plus ALL her cats (Yup, including Chocola & Vanilla, who came back just a few minutes into my conversation with Shigure, but was oblivious to this), and my best friends was gonna band up on her, and make the rest of her vacation a living hell for her, and possibly ban her from the Minaduki residence AND the La Soleil. Yes, we set this plan into effect. But not quite immediately, I stopped crying, but just sat there for about 30 minutes, contemplating what to do, I started listing out some pros and cons of each option to myself.

_30 minutes after that..._

I decided to go with it, hopefully Plan A would go and that Emma would be cool with this. So I go to the bathroom, so I could have a mirror, and I start preparing what I was gonna say to her. "Look Emma, I know I loved you for so long and I felt the same way... nah, too formal. Uh, how about... Hey Emma, I... wait no." I prepped for 20 minutes, without telling a soul. I went back out, by this time, I think it was a done deal on what I was gonna say to her, the speech I didn't even make for the 20 minutes I had to prepare. I went in there, everyone gathered after Shigure told everyone what I intended to do, they were eagerly waiting for me to come out, so I did, with a bunch of confidence, my scared expression was thankfully gone, and everyone was purely waiting for me to give my confession to her, so there I was, with everyone hovered around me, I looked at Emma, told her to report directly across from me, and started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement I wish to make tonight, June 17." I started, I think a few of them knew where I was going with this, dead silence in the room for about a hot minute, then I turn to her and said what I needed to say, out loud for all to hear. I what what set off a chain reaction was when Emma heard "Yes, what I may have done with her last night was indeed... true.", everyone else didn't care, having reached their maturity age, and them carrying bells as well, I think I knew that they wouldn't care and just move on. With Liam having a shit-eating grin on his face, over the lines of _"Yyyyyyup, I told ya so!"_, I didn't hear it from him but just knew, and I got him to calm down, I may have told him harshly to do it, I felt bad about that at least.

I was about to come back with something that would tell her that I felt really sorry I had to do this, and was about to thank her for the years of love I gave her (2 years), and all the love she gave me, and was gonna remain friends while Chocola would rightfully take Emma's position to be my girlfriend (Though I live in the United States). It was that I probably should NOT have said that, when we started to notice something was up, for 2.5 seconds, we all heard something like something was rumbling, oh yup, sure enough, it was Emma, just seconds later, she puked, ALL OVER MY GOD DAMN $100 OUTFIT I BOUGHT SPECIFICALLY FOR THIS VACATION! At that point, everyone wasn't having it, and stared at Emma, VERY pissed off, I, however, was the most pissed off. $100, down the god damn drain! "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I was THAT pissed at her, screaming at the top of my lungs. you could tell Emma was having none of it. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU MAN, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Emma screeched, EVERYONE, and I mean, everyone, sided with me, and then afterword, they started ad-libbing with this. They were PISSED, even further than Emma, which Emma was standard level pissed, everyone else, including myself, was BORDER LINE PISSED! Ad-libbing consisted of different variations of "OH YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" "DID YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" "Why would you fuck with him" "You know what, you have just lost ALL my fucking respect I had for you, BITCH!" "Did you SERIOUSLY stick with him so your mommy and daddy could raise your allowance and give you more or less of what you want? PRINCESS BITCH!" "OH MY GOD! We KNEW there was something we didn't like about you!" "Fuck off mate! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?"

In the middle of the tirade, calling her a princess, a spoiled bitch, etcetera, Shigure stepped in, and yelled louder than anyone else, "GET OUT! YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE MINADUKI HOUSEHOLD!", DAMN, that set Emma off even more, like, WAY MORE, this chain reaction seemed like it had no end at this point. It prompted Emma to flip off Shigure, Liam, Leo, Azuki, Vanilla and Chocola (Flipping them off in case one must know, means putting the middle finger in the air, equivalent to a "Fuck you"), it made the 5 aforementioned people REALLY pissed off, and it looked like they were wanting to fight her. Finally Jack came to my rescue cause Emma also wanted to fight me and just said, "I think you'd better run, I'll handle this!" Jack got in the fight that went on, I just went to clean my shirt and shorts, whilst relieved I was finally away from the tirade, Shigure figured out a way to break free and slid out, I was on the verge of tears.

Right there and then, I was accepting facts, I just had the most brutal breakup in history.

_30 minutes later..._

6:40 that evening, I was in the bath, just about to cry my eyes out, when Shigure came back, and got in the bath with me, I was hoping nothing inappropriate would happen, I was in no state for that currently. "Samuel, I'm very sorry that happened to you. As of tonight she won't be bothering you anymore, someone broke her phone and such. She's also never gonna be allowed back here again.", I thanked her as I had shaky breaths, I was about to cry again, I collapsed on Shigure's shoulder and just cried for about 25 minutes, all while she's petting my back and head-rubbing me. I look up after I decided enough was enough, and who do I see, right there, who completely avoided the whole fight, and was there to support me?

Cacao. She was just standing right there, handing me some tissues to calm me down and to clean myself up, I was relieved she was okay and that she avoided this completely. "Cacao? How did you get here?" I asked as I took the tissues from her. Long story short, she basically could sense something was wrong here, and I preceded to tell her about the brutal break up I had, and hugged me for a while, head-rubbing me. I felt seriously better, with tears still flowing, I wiped then away, then stopped for good. I spent about a good 30 more minutes in the tub, Cacao coming in a few minutes in here, I had a good talk with them about how the hell Emma truly could do such shit to me.

Meanwhile Azuki and Jack were cleaning my clothes from the puking episode from Emma. "One thing's for sure, I hope I NEVER see that motherfucker again, she literally lied to him, and from what I heard from him, had forced sex in February, oh my god, I don't respect hoes like that." Jack mini-ranted about Emma there. Yes, he somehow remembered that Emma went in heat (It's currently the middle of a break of a heat season). "Yeah, I know what that feels like... she tried to do the same thing to me... I nearly lost respect for her, but this just takes the cake." Azuki could respond this.

_12:30 that night..._

While Azuki was asleep, I heard the door open, Jack. "Hey man, do you think this means you're gonna be dating Chocola now? If so, we're gonna have to set up something for you to see her often or have her live with us or just... be a part of the Minaduki's, cause we're American." Behind him, Chocola. I think it was clear to both of them I couldn't sleep. She came up behind me after Jack collapsed to sleep for the night, "Hey, Samuel... Chocola's really really sorry for how you were treated tonight." I forgot Chocola usually referred to herself in third person, I was okay with this. "Aww, thanks. I actually kinda needed that." I responded, I had ibuprofen with me, mostly because my uncontrollable sobbing caused a headache, my nose was also runny, so I blew my nose right there for about 10 minutes while trying to talk with her. And I swear, near the end of our conversation with Chocola, she said... "Well, Chocola promises that all of us are gonna make it up to you for how Samuel was treated.", was this a dream? "Really? Where we going?" Jack went all in, "Oooh! Where?". Chocola gave the fact it was a secret as to where they were going but promised that it'd make me feel REALLY better and I'd have a much better day than I did today. I promptly hugged her in return and gave a sly "thank you" to her as I started to sleep.

One thing was for sure, this was NOT going to escape my mind whatsoever, I was just there hoping the next day would be better, I slept with my eyes open because I was fearing that if I closed my eyes to sleep, I would see her in my dreams, subsequently turning them into nightmares. Could her appearance get out of my mind?

Hopefully it would.


	3. Post Break-Up Apparatus

**Hey y'all, here's a chapter to cool y'all down from the brutal break up.**

**EXPLICIT CONTENT INCLUDES LANGUAGE! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_The next day..._

7:45 A.M., the next morning, after the most painful breakup I ever had, I was awoken by Azuki and Jack beside me, meowing excessively, of course, I was half-asleep by this time, so, very tiredly, I was like "Ugh, what?". I think they just wanted me awake, I then remember what Chocola said to me last night, about making it all up for all of the events that unfolded last night. "Breakfast is ready." Jack responded, nothing was explained yet. "But why am I being woke up for that? You know how much of a heavy sleeper I am over summer" I was half passive, half mad at Jack. Waiting for him to explain, Azuki did the talking here. "Oh... yeah, well, Chocola told us to wake you up, they have all the details for today, ya know?", she instantly responded. I'm just sitting there thinking, _"Why couldn't she wake me up herself then, you LITERALLY didn't have to do this!"_. "I appreciate this, but if Chocola told you to do this, I feel like she could've done this herself." I said next, I think I made them both reconsider this as they stared at each other, then, "Uh, maybe... we could've... done, that?" I loved how Azuki was trying to be clumsy about this, and in the meantime, dressed myself for the hottest day in Kamakura.

So there I am, at breakfast, they're waiting on me, Shigure was cooking said morning, it came clear to me that the other's really loved her cooking, well, I technically did as well. So, what about the details for the day? Oh yeah, since Chocola set this up, I asked her almost instantly when I set eyes on her. Oh man, everything was so in-place that not even an average person could settle that much info without asking a shit-ton of questions. Well, yeah, midway in, CHOW TIME! I went in on it, enjoying every bite of it. I heard mostly about amusement park, I wasn't even fucking sure what I heard mostly beyond that, cause I was a little too busy with my chow.

_About 2 hours later..._

Here's where it all ensued! There we were, at this huge ass park, rides, aquarium, and the works. And I for sure did NOT think Chocola was lying when she said it'd make it up to me! Best part about this whole trip was, and I got proud to keep this memory for as long as humanly possible, I tricked Leo to go in this haunted house they had. The WHOLE time I heard him among the lines of "YOU FUCKER!" "WHAT THE SHIT!?" "GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!", I could NOT hold my laughter, neither could my other friends. I think Liam did the whole clown emoji copypasta at him. "HA, LEO THE RABBIT! LEO RABBIT! LEO RABBIT!" Jack got him by modifying that _Jojo Rabbit _moment. "Uh, just calling him a wimp could've done the thing." 3.5 seconds after I said that, we apparently got karmatic justice from Leo, ALL 3 of us standing behind him got jumpscared. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Now that was in unison, before I trailed off into "OH MY GOD MATE!" Others? "You CANNOT do that!" "Jesus fucking CHRIST dude! WHAT THE HELL!?" One of them nearly pissed themselves cause they were scared as fuck. Great. As we were leaving the haunted house, I gave a stern look at Leo, "Well motherfucker, I hope we're even now! You CANNOT do what you did to us!" I didn't think I was gonna have any of it, but I think they knew we were kidding. "Yeah, sorry lads." Leo said, definitely not in a suck-up-ish kind of way. Meh, he was kidding, I let it slide as we meet up with Nuts for the next bit of fun. Welp, who knew? It dawned on me Jack just so happened to be afraid of heights! _This is where I got to have fun with this!_

"Three, two, one, goodbye!" The voice said. Just like that, we dropped, and EVERYONE screamed. Jack, on the other hand, a blood curdling scream, based on his fear of heights! "UH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I saw him clinging to Nuts (Coconut), screaming for his life. I could not help but laugh at the site of this joy! I noticed Shigure taking pics on her 4K camera. All we had were iPhone 11 cameras, seeing her with the 4K camera made us jealous. There wasn't any way this wasn't going without a selfie. I pulled my phone for a quick snap with all of us as we were rising a second time. Oh man was I allotted to make fun of THIS! Scared of heights, scared of haunted houses, what could possibly be next? After a fourth rise and such, the ride stopped. "Well that, was fun". All Jack could get out was "What, the fuck man?"... right in front of Cacao, who I am 99.9% sure was uncomfortable from hearing that. "Yeah, I'm not sure she's comfortable hearing that!" I responded back, before.. "OK NEW RULE: NO swearing in front of Cacao! Period!". I calmed Cacao down, like, it felt like I was excellent with kid cats. I felt a little hungry about another 2 hours in. So my friends, Chocola, Cacao and I all had a bite afterward. Sure felt relieved from that.

_After the quick bite..._

We saw Cacao doing something I wasn't even sure what, sure looked like something dangerous. _"Uh..."_ I was left speechless here, I mean, what could she POSSIBLY be doing at this time? Wasn't it just not too long ago that we saw a sign somewhere nearby? I thought to have seen something earlier, but, I just didn't think so. Oh dear god what was she doing, without us? I think she's putting ourselves in fear. I'm seeing her in line for one of the biggest lines here. "FUCK! What did we tell her?" I freaked out. "If I remember correctly, we told her that she needed to be in our sights, at all times!" Jack replied. And holy, I didn't think we would sound like strict parents, but we had to keep her safe, because what if there was a stranger nearby?

"Aw shit! What happened?" Leo was worried too. Chocola and I were the most worried about Cacao. I wasn't sure how ANY of us were gonna catch up to her now. I mean, it may have LOOKED simple, but come to terms, it wasn't, I was not about ready to take Cacao out of this line solo, because I assumed that MAYBE Chiyo, her friend, may have been there and maybe forgot to tell us. That was my theory, if that was the case, there would've been a kid there with her with a cat handbag. I don't think I saw her. I decided that Shigure MUST know of her whereabouts ASAFP (As Soon As Fucking Possible). But yes, not now, we decided to split up and search the entire park for her, that DEFINITELY wasn't her in that line, neither her or Chiyo, "Ok, Chocola, you check this section, Jack, check this section, Liam, check this section, Leo, check this section. When you find her, call me!" I gave instructions, albeit what felt like it was not clear, but still, close enough for someone I needed back in our sight.

_Where was Jack_

Jack was in the aquarium section. "CACAO? CACAO? CACAO? YOU HERE? CACAO? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, RUN TO THIS AREA OF FISHES!" Cacao was nowhere to be found here, it may have dawned on him that maybe she'd be here, since fishes was her thing. "OH CACAO?!" Ah shit! Not there. "_sigh_, well crap, I thought she'd be here, I mean, after all, she is interested in fish. So..." Jack was in realization when he left that section when that happened.

_Where was_ _Liam_

Liam was where the Neko Witches thing was that one day, but no one in the audience. Clearly nothing was happening that day so it was a hang out area. "OH CACAO! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!" I'm guessing someone heard him because someone was like "WHAT YOU WANT MAN?" in Japanese, so something like "うぁt用湾t万？" "Oh I'm sorry, I don't understand dumbassery! Why don't you go and get your sorry ass back to the casting set for that POS _My Hero Academia_, I'm sure they'd LOVE to have you on that overrated toxic anime!" Just then, he punched the bitch right across the face! I don't think he got caught for it, he ran for another section. No surprise, not there! "CACAO! COME ON GIRL! WE'RE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU MATE!". Wasn't it obvious we were worried sick about her?

_Where was Leo_

"Cacao?" Leo asked calmly where he was, he was near the entrance, maybe she ran off to the entrance? "Uh, Cacao? Did you leave without telling us? Cacao? If you can hear me, come my direction!" He raised his voice a little bit so she might hear him better. No avail. Jesus, where was she.

_As for Chocola and myself..._

We looked together. "CACAO? CACAO? YOU HERE!?" Her and I frantically started yelling as loud as possible, hoping she'd hear us. Nowhere to even remotely be found. _"Pant, pant"_ I was sweating my ass off, oh my god, what was with me right now, I looked like toppling over and passing out. And there I was, standing there in 100 degree weather, hot as shit, it's a general problem for me that if I'm out in 95 degree or above weather for more than 6 hours, I would pass out. This came a problem for me as I was about to pass out. "Gah! Everything's going black! Help!" I exclaimed, with Chocola nearby, while crying out for Cacao. "CACAO! YOU _GOTTA_ BE HERE SOMEWHERE!" her last yell before she noticed me toppling over. "SAMUEL NO!" She frantically came up to me and came of my assistance, I'm carried to a much cooler area of the park, thankfully Shigure was nearby.

_45 minutes later..._

It felt like 25 seconds to me, but I awoke from my hot body coma. "Thank goodness I'm alive... is anyone nearby? I need to discuss an emergency situation with you!" I walked out of where I currently was, and it was still cool, SWEET SWEET COOL AIR! "Uh, Shigure, I'm afraid I need to discuss an emergency..." I cut myself off by a familiar looking face... Cacao. While I was blacked out, someone found her. "...situation." I was thanked someone found her. "Uh, what situation?" She asked towards me. "Uh, nothing, it's resolved now." I then get hit by curiosity when I said that. "So uh... where was she?" It was at that moment, EVERYONE got hit with retracing their steps... finally, Jack, "_sigh_, I wasn't looking hard enough in the aquarium, she was there, I just didn't see her because there were hundreds among hundreds in there, and yes Chiyo was there too, alongside her." Finally.

_3 hours later, back at home_

Ok, that day somehow didn't go as planned for like, an hour or something, but Chocola wasn't lying when it said it'd make me feel better from the breakup, in fact, the day was so fun, I forgot all about the breakup by then. "Jack... let's do that again someday, MINUS the search and rescue". I said, while we were munching on dinner. "Yeah, today was so fun, the boys back home would NEVER believe it!" It sure was fun. Hopefully we got to see another day like this.


	4. The Bell Renewal Exam

**I think you know what I gotta say about language, your consequences for picking up this language is not my problem.**

**Yup, Episode 10 of the 2020 Anime series helped me get my case in point for... 50-75% this chapter (It's called inspiration or a re-imagining for those certain people who wish to take it to another route). Enjoy.**

_8:24_ A.M.

Naturally I woke up like, way earlier than expected, so I just booted up my laptop, and, for the past 3 hours, binged the movies I had "purchased" on YouTube (Which in reality, they're there because of Movies Anywhere), I was about, partway into _Knives Out_, when I get the feeling that they may have been starting breakfast without me. So I go and see, nope, not even close. I however did hear, "So, uh, Chocola? Ready for renewal soon?".

AH SHIT! I TOTALLY forgot about the renewal exam! I think we're required to take one every... 6 months to a year, it dawns on me that not only she was due for renewal, but, I was as well, alongside Vanilla. Somehow, JUST SOMEHOW, the other 3 (my friends, mind you) got renewed just weeks before vacation. I just panicked in sheer disbelief at that moment, eyes raised, ears twitched upward, and other sorts. I was pale, by whole left side shut down, everything, for a good minute. Until Maple snapped me out of my pale state. "Sorry about that, didn't think I would have to get renewed this soon." I replied back to her. Got a bit of a reconcile as I was re-assured that everything was going to go fine, nothing would be of difference from the US (Yes, bell exams were transferable ALL over the world), and whatnot.

So basically what the exam was, it's that you're tested on your knowledge of human rules and norms, and whether you're able to resist cat instincts and urges, and then whether you're able to behave rationally. Younger neko's can't take this test until they're much older. If you fail renewal, your bell gets revoked. I had nothing to worry about because I always passed my bell exams since 16 (In the US, Neko's have to be 16 in order to take a bell exam), always getting a gold bell, I think I took mine like... maybe say every few months, but only when I got the notification/e-mail to do so. "Uh, okay?" I responded to her. I got this!

So just a few hours later, training started, and the good news? Jack brought up the secrets book from an official bell exam. _Let them games begin! _(Lemme note here, the training is gonna be based off my experience here, just an FYI)

* * *

_Secret Number 1... Check the door when leaving the house_

Ok, this wasn't so hard, what was the point of this? All I had to do was to lock a damn door for damned sake! Clearly I had no clue why that was even in the book of secrets for said exam.

_Secret Number 6... Obey traffic laws._

It's not surprising that... yes I also knew traffic laws, but still couldn't drive a car (though I passed Drivers Ed). But what I was so confused about... why in the ultimate hell would you raise your hand when walking across a street? For my bell exams in the States, this was NEVER a requirement! And bitch please, I've trained for a bell since 13 years old! Sheesh!

_Secret Number 10... Learn to ride the train._

Okay, true, I only rode the subway, but I knew how to do THIS as well. It was a little different here, you had to have a payment type, and put it on a little scanner, and if you had enough money, doors would open. I tried this just once, with my debit, no surprise, doors opened. However, when Chocola fell from this for not touching the machine in its intended way, I, plus Jack (Who served as my confidant alongside Azuki, the trainer for this part.), tried as hard as fucking possible not to laugh our asses off. It's like I just watched something off FailArmy, it was hilarious.

* * *

_Moments later..._

So there we were, back at home, Nuts and Liam were the next trainers. I assumed there's be more secrets right now, but um, no, _or so it may have seemed_

_Secret Number 15... Don't enter random boxes!_

Becoming thirsty, I went to go get a bottle of water, however, when I turned the corner, and what do I see? One of my 3 GREATEST weaknesses I only overcame during the exam. An empty cardboard box. _"Uh... oh..."_ I immediately grew a concern over myself. Was it even POSSIBLE at this very moment? I hoped so. I thought I heard Vanilla do this already. I walked a little bit closer, and to no avail, I somehow "trip" and land in the box. _"Great!" _I'm thinking. But In the meantime, I'm kinda relaxing a bit. Until I was in Liam's sight. "AAAAAAAAAAAAND, YOU'RE OUT!" Liam acted all coach-like here. I was jumpscared by him! "HOLY FUCK LIAM! WHAT?" Before I realized... "Yeah, I need more work on that, sorry.", before Liam sat me down and explained, "Hey, you're not the only one who does shit on resisting the urge of entering empty cardboard boxes. I couldn't even not enter one myself, because of that Xbox One incident where as, I just began training when my Xbox arrived, I cut the box open, and I went to town in the cardboard shipping box... it was horrible, and a miserable 2 weeks training, in fact, I still can't pass that portion, and as such, it ALWAYS gets me a silver bell." I was trying to keep my laughter back at that. Cause I had it recorded.

_Secret Number 21... Always keep your cool and stay calm._

About a few minutes later, I decided to bake something for everyone, I went ahead and baked a batch of fudge, and I mean a LARGE batch of fudge, with so many sections you wouldn't even believe. When I put the fudge in the oven, I go to clean my supplies. It was around here that Azuki was trying to "sneak" by and... roll a whole zucchini, MY DIRECTION. This, unfortunately, was my second greatest weakness, not keeping cool when shit like this happens. I turn around to grab a sponge to clean the tablespoon measuring cups, I saw the zucchini, right there, in plain sight, I got jumpscared SO easily, just like that, and I bounced upward on the table nearest my supplies I was cleaning, and I may have blurted out something among the lines of, "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I think Jack was trying so hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Oh come ON man! That wasn't funny!". Until Nuts came up to me and asked, "Are you sure you're okay like that?". I get down from that overdramatic episode, "Yeah, just another weak spot I need to work on." Until Jack came in, saw the zucchini, and had the same reaction as I! I laughed my ass off, basing the fact he got what was coming to him, and then I asked, "Are YOU sure you're okay like that?". Why I asked like that? Jack came close to failing his renewal last time, this was his most weakest area by far! "HEY! Dumbass! I'm not taking this test again until October!" Jack was a little pissed off in that response.

Yes, 30 minutes later the fudge was done, I kept it from everyone while training commenced.

_Secret Number 28... Control your instincts!_

Hardest area for myself, yup, the third weakness, but during the exam however, I seem to have ZERO problem whatsoever! The only thing I knew about this was not to chew nails. When the ball rolled by, I think Chocola and I had a competition over that ball, Jack came over and broke that up. "Uh, Chocola? Didn't you JUST do this portion? And Samuel... I knew this was your hardest spot... so that's why I plan to take things even higher!" Jack responded. He pulled out, 10 balls. _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_ I screamed internally.

Part 2, No punching holes in the paper walls, oh yeah, THAT was the other easy part for me, just, some of my instincts I feel I had to respond almost instantly, that was just plain stupid of me.

* * *

_Secret Number 39... Don't accept things from strangers!_

Again, self-explanatory, I was taught this as a KID for god's sake! Stranger Danger bitches! It was still a little fun with Cinnamon doing this part with Chocola, Vanilla and I on the scene.

_Secret Number 45... Learn your toilet etiquette._

Oh my god, this may have to be the dumbest thing I've EVER seen in here. Although, I did need the restroom, so I went, with Leo trying to run in, I did what I think Vanilla did, and pushed him out of the restroom, and added, "What part of, NEVER sneak in the restroom to do your little "drunk" acts, do you NOT get!?". I may have given him a few cuts, but he deserved it for what he tried doing. It wasn't pleasant.

_Secret Number 50... Study Hard!_

Uh... no thank you to that! I JUST graduated high school god damn it! I skipped out on this secret, assuming I knew everything from high school.

_Secret Number 63... Learn to go shopping._

Okay, I had another complaint, but rejected it since I knew they meant grocery shopping. Yes, I knew how to grocery shop, I went grocery shopping for my friends, and my now-ex when we lived together. So this was a breeze. I was given a list of groceries by Maple, and off I went. I return 15 minutes later to her, with everything on the list. Part of the reason this was a breeze was because I had a lot of shopping experience, but at second hand shops.

_Secret Number 82... Don't climb to a place you can't climb down from_

So... that was a thing? Okay, nothing to say here. Other than, when Jack tried to show me how this was done, I had to come up there and THROW him down. Luckily he wasn't hurt. I'm pretty sure that wasn't appropriate bell behavior but I shrugged it off as there weren't any injuries.

_Secret Number 90... Learn to get vaccinated with a smile_

Surprisingly, male nekos seem to not be scared of a needle. Well, almost... every male neko. Leo was the scaredy cat of a needle, the last time he saw one, he HISSED at the receptionist so much, he had to be PINNED to the vet table to be given his vaccination. I got mine just fine, I had millions of these done.

I was so tired from that training, and hungry. I just wanted dinner at that point. Until Maple came up to the three of us being trained, and... "Okay you three, let's do a tough one for the end.", little did I know... this wasn't gonna be the toughest at all for me.

_Secret Number 99... Don't be afraid of water_

Yes, cats, including nekos, do have the tendency of being scared of water (Minus drinking water), Jack and Leo had this problem. So, bath time it was! No way I was scared of water however, neither was Chocola or Vanilla it looked like. Jack just stood there, shaking, and I was like, "Oh what? Water gonna melt you?", and Chocola and I had a good laugh about it. Jack answered, "NO, ASSHAT! Of course not!", yeah, he was hiding this fact. Damn, that was relaxing!

And that's all there was to it. Man, that was fun, and intense. Exam was at 10:30 in the morning the next day. So to sum up the rest of the day, we had a good laugh, eating dinner, and then, I bought the fudge and explained this is what I did in my spare time in between some of the secrets I went through. Even Shigure, who wasn't at home at the time, appreciated this. We all dug in the fudge after dinner.

* * *

_9:45 the next_ _morning..._

Today was the day, it was the moment of anticipation I had previously shown here, renewal day. Question, was I gonna pass? Only time could tell. It was sure gonna be a good 2 hours of what we knew... so we started our way to the exam center.

Welp, here goes nothing...

_2 1/2 hours later..._

YES YES YES! All 3 of us passed! It wasn't really that surprising for me, but I was way too excited I passed yet again. Guess this all paid off, thanks to that secrets manual. I ran up to all my confidants to give the news, it was that they were all too excited. So... yup that was basically my shining passing moment, out of the United States!


	5. Falling Deeper

**MATURE CONTENT HAPPENS A BIT THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_12:35 A.M., Sunday, June 21_

I couldn't sleep. I lied there, eyes half open, and staring into the ceiling of the room. Everyone else was asleep. Trying not to wake anyone up, I made my way outside in the warm air, so that way, the warm temperature would make me tired enough to the point I'd go back to sleep. I took my phone with me so I could see in the dark. And who did I find lying outside, sleeping? Chocola. _"Oh shit... I can't wake her up like this... I'm too faithful to her to wake her up on purpose"_ I panicked internally, I planned to sit on the corridor, and maybe fall asleep there, where Chocola was. My new-found loving relationship with her turned out WAY better as to when I was with Emma, as for Emma, she was just not worth it.

I was right there for just 15 minutes, and no effect came over me, the warm air didn't make me sleepy at all. I thought that if I was there for some time, SOMEONE would have to know, maybe? I had no clue, as I just sat there, waiting for myself to fall right back asleep, I just watched the cars passing by every few minutes. _"How long is this gonna go for?"_ I thought, essentially this was pointless as shit. Sure, I thought it'd help, but I guess not.

* * *

_2 hours later_

It was 2:34 A.M., and I'm STILL there, cars rushing by, I'm still not asleep. However, my next decision was probably not a good idea. I played _Millennium_ by Robbie Williams from my phone, at a low volume, so it wouldn't wake anyone up. I somehow forgot Chocola was there from me staring out in the distant space of nothingness, with just traffic coming and going. A little known fact, my mother would play this song to me before I went to sleep per night before she died when I was just a little lad. Anyway, midway through, I kinda heard her acting confused as to what's going on, considering I was right there in front of her. _"Uh, uh, nya... what?" _I vaguely heard her mumble, I immediately shut off my music thinking that was the case of her waking up. She shined her phone's flashlight at me. I, despite me passing my renewal just 16 hours ago, couldn't control my instincts here and just jumped on the grass in panic, releasing a small yelp so no one else could hear inside the house. "Samuel, w-what are you doing? You nearly scared Chocola to death!" Chocola responded to my little freak out after she recognized my appearance. "Uh... IDK!" I still was in a freak out state, I felt like I was caught by a parent. "Calm down and tell Chocola what's going on!" As if that's going to snap me out of my freak out state just like that. "Chocola? That's not gonna snap me out if it instantly!" Fortunately, albeit harshly, she did. "Oh, sorry I slapped you way too hard. Are you okay?" Chocola felt bad for doing that to me. "No, it's fine. I deserved that. Anyway, I couldn't sleep, so I came out here in the warm air, in hopes of getting me going back to sleep, unfortunately, I was unable to, so I played _Millennium_ from my phone, sorry if I woke you up." I responded, a little down. "Ah, ah, it's fine, I probably would've done what you just did. Next time though, could you not freak out like that? You frightened Chocola so bad, now she can't sleep." She responded, and gave a giggle, okay, guess I could tone it down a few notches, it's fine. "Yes, sorry I scared you like that." Then I put a mini grin on, I thought of having some night fun with Chocola, not gonna go into detail with that because it would be WAY too much to explain to everyone else who might've walked out and noticed, nope, no one did, we completely got away with it.

* * *

_8:23_ A.M.

Morning, we're still asleep on the corridor, everyone else woke for the day. The first person to come about my little whereabouts with Chocola was none other than Jack, in which her and I... let's just say, we tired ourselves out by 5 in the morning doing all kinds of inexplicable shit that one couldn't even explain. Jack found us on the corridor at 8:32 that morning, just by his expression that I was sleeping with Chocola, he simply gave a dirty look and stated, "I'm not even gonna ask what's going on here." I vaguely heard him and groggily woke up after, with context clues, figured out what the hell he was trying to say. "UH, JACK, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE MAN!". I escalated my voice at him. The main reason he said that, there was white stuff on my stomach. "Uh, you got a little cream on you, might wanna clean that off" Liam teased, it was obvious that, HOLY FUCK my love is now at its deepest, deeper than Shigure's love for Kashou. There wasn't any turning back now!. "Good fuck! What happened to you? Did you spill paint on yourself?" Leo asked in retaliation. "STOP! No, it's not cream or paint, if it were paint, it'd be scented! What this is, I damn well don't know! But I'm going to take care of this, right now!" I snapped at them, then hopped in the shower. I actually damn well knew what was going on here, but I hid it from my friends because I didn't want them knowing what really happened, which is something I will NEVER discuss as all! It, thankfully wasn't brought up at breakfast either, not even Chocola brought it up (yes she showered as well to clean herself up), what a god damn relief!

* * *

_15 hours later_...

The day was particularly amazing, cause I finally got to experience the Ghibli Museum, it was ridiculously fun, and now, the guys, Chocola, and I are now at the deserted beach, a lot of people went home for the night from what it seemed like. It felt like us 5 owned the beach, it was amazing! Time was 1:32 in the morning, moon was lit upon us, we could stay all night if we wanted to! I about wanted to get down and have more fun with Chocola, but in front of the guys? Surely I can't do that b/c they're gonna be thinking I'm the most weirdest person ever! I didn't want it to be that way. We were, however, having fun in the water, splashing around, making ourselves wet and such. Dirty thoughts crossed my mind, "_Whoa! What if I did that to Chocola? But even more lewd than this? I know she doesn't like others touching her breasts? But what if I did so?"_ I was completely lost in my dirty thoughts I missed the fact a wave was coming in fast, I got hit hard, so was everyone else. Yes, that wave was intense we were all basically smacked down to the ground! I think we all got a bit injured in the face, from all the sand.

* * *

_The next morning..._

As we're right there, getting inspected by Azuki, after she recognized the redness on our faces, I instantly start feeling regret for everyone getting hit. "Look, it was my fault everyone got hit with the sand. I'm sorry.", I said with having the most guilt on my face. I thought I lost trust from everyone, but no, they all tried to give me stuff like, "No no, we didn't know", "It's not your fault", "I should've warned everyone, this was my fault, I should be sorry.". I didn't believe any of them. I couldn't even process what the hell was going on here. I think we recovered from the sand injuries were gone within a few hours after some lotion was applied on all 5 of us.

That night I kept thinking of something big...


	6. The Proposal

**A turn for the best in this chapter! Stay tuned!**

I couldn't stop thinking of my master plan all night, I could barely sleep until like, 3 in the morning. I was talking with Jack about it, it was the think that Jack said, "I think this could be the best thing to happen to all of us, especially you! Dude, do it!". Oh, what was I thinking? We'll get to that later. But here's how it all went down, of course, after getting approval from everyone applicable.

* * *

_11:45 AM_

I'm at this jewelry store with Jack. My plan was to have no one else but Jack know about it as of right now, when I executed said thought that the later portion that we were to get to, that's when everyone else could know. Right as we're picking rings, I get this text from a friend from home, saying he's planning on shipping our stuff to the Minaduki address. Yes, half of this plan was to actually cancel our flight home in August and actually live with them. How he does this almost all the time? I still didn't understand. Anyway, I found this 24 karat ring I could not stop staring at! I was there for at least 5 minutes, eyeing this one ring, when Jack came back, he too couldn't stop staring. An employee, who was also a neko, came and asked if we were interested in said ring. Needless to say, we were out of that store in under 2 minutes with the 24K ring, that I think cost 2,686,837.50 Yen (25,000 USD). We hit that place up REALLY good. Next stop, this clothing store. Not gonna discuss top much detail, but we were there for about an hour I wanna say. I picked this suit that I'm for certain I wore once in 2018 for a friends wedding then burned it almost 5 hours after the wedding because the wedding was among one of the most boring weddings I've ever been to! Yes, I couldn't believe this wedding suit was way too famous worldwide, even here in Japan (It's REALLY well known here). I tried it on, still fits me well. I paid up, it was 16,121 yen (150 USD). These may have to be the most expensive items I have ever purchased, period. This whole planning/purchasing period took until 3 in the afternoon. I plan to break the question just 2 hours later while EVERYONE at the house would be watching. But how would be hiding the dress/suit we just spent 300,000 yen (2791 USD) on? We sorta answered this ourselves by me taking the subway home and him driving home. The subway sorta ended near the back of the Minaduki house, it was within a walking distance. I snuck in the back part of the house, and simply dropped off the dress and suit right somewhere I'd remember to find it the next time I would be coming back for it.

* * *

I'm still hyped, so for a while, I practiced proposal poses and practiced what I was going to say in-front of the mirror in the bedroom I was in. Almost each time, criticizing myself with what I should be saying or doing different. Probably every one else was doing normal shit around the house and whatnot. I was still keeping it in. _"Could this be? The moment I finally get to make the guys back home jealous as fuck?"_ I kept thinking over and over again.

* * *

_5:00_

My Instagram live was rolling, everyone was seated on the sectional with anticipation. I stood by the TV and then waited for all to silence themselves. "Right then! If I could have Chocola up here please." She then came up to the stance. I tried to keep my excitement in, it was almost impossible for me to. I then start to give my speech, which will be given below.

* * *

"Chocola, I know we only met just 4 short months ago, when I crash landed near this house. The day we met, I felt like my world changed. The same opinion I think went for you. Within these 4 months, we had great times, great laughs, and some of the best damn moments we've ever had! Your sisters, masters, and my friends are thanked for the support that they gave throughout our relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend, and I cannot stress that enough. Thank you again all of you guys for the extended support for Chocola and I's relationship! Anyway, yes, I feel as if this moment as much too long waited for, and I feel like I need to break this moment with a simple question. And this question for this very moment could NOT be possible without this most perfect lady I've ever laid eyes on, so now, the moment I believe that I kept off for way too long, and before I ramble about the thanks I should give... I ask this very question. Chocola Minaduki... will you... marry me?"

* * *

The room fell dead silent for a mere 10 seconds upon me asking the question, my Instagram live had my fans saying stuff that I'm pretty sure would only happen on a celebrity's live stream. But, just then...

* * *

"Samuel, you meant my whole world since we met, and, like you said, even I can't stress this enough! And looking back on it now, I kinda wished we met in 2019, but ah well, that doesn't matter now, right? But you were in all faithful to me, and I feel like I love you the most right now! So, on my life... YES I WILL MARRY YOU!"

* * *

Just like that, the whole room went into an uproar cheer! I mean, this was shit I couldn't even imagine. My friends, probably the most excited they've ever been. Let me just say, this was probably the best night I've ever had in my life.

**So much planning will come forth next chapter...**

**I know this seemed rushed, but the truth is, I haven't been active much, and just needed something new to publish, so I just felt like, why not, here's something new. Next chapter will not be rushed.**


End file.
